A trip to Seville
by LostGirlz
Summary: So this is just an exercise in writing. Its been a long time for me. Its my version on the aftermath of the last episode of Lost Girl and what happens to Doccubus in the following months. Bo is Queen but heavy is the head that wears the Crown. Especially when the most important part of her heart is over five thousand miles away.


A/N just something that popped into my head after seeing the BoLo shower sneak peak. This is just my fast forward of how events play out in my head. And quick one shot. I'm going to try to write in the first person with this one. Sorry for any mistakes

 **Bo/Lauren Kenzi/Lauren**

 **Rated T**

 **A trip to Seville**

"Excuse me your majesty but the Morrigan is demanding an audience." I sighed and stared briefly at the mousy looking man Aiofa had insisted I hire. Apparently as the new leader of both Light and Dark fae I had to have servants.

It went against everything I stood for and at the very least insisted on paying them all. My first "act" of power had been the demolishing of Human/Fae laws. From now on any human's that already knew of our existence would treated not as slaves but paid employees. At Trick's insistence the law of the Fae staying hidden would be kept.

 **That was compromise.**

Also, there would be no more separation between the Light or the Dark. Sure everyone would still choose BUT both sides could interact freely with one another, marry, work together, live together. I created a counsel of Dark and Light elders to meet out punishments with my word being final.

 **That was another compromise**.

It seemed like all I did now was put out political fires and make sure the "new government" ran smoothly. The fae feared me. After the final battle between myself and my father, my powers were unmeasurable.

I had to chuckle to myself at the irony of that one.

My unmeasurable powers were the reason I was here and Lauren was thousands of miles away from me.

"Excuse me Ma'am but the Morrigan" the small man in a pinstripe suit stammered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose willing the migraine I felt blooming to go away. "Send Evony in" I said finally.

He scurried away like a rat out of my office.

 **My office.**

The former office of the Ash himself. The compound was now my official workplace. I was still working on a sweet Penthouse in the downtown area. Vex said the more out in the open I was the less likely an attack would be. So true to his word he found one the tallest buildings in the city and bought. It would be my fortress.

Somehow the prospect of not having Lauren there made it feel like an gilded cage.

"Eh hmm" Evony cleared her voice. "I hate to interrupt your inner monologue but when the fuck is my doctor coming back or has she finally seen the light where you're concerned?" she sneered.

Ouch that one hurt.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Damn the woman looked good. Lauren's final serum seemed to do more than just give her back her fae. It also cleared her of that nasty karma hex. Her chi was literally glowing.

Like Lauren's was the last day I saw her. Damnit! Focus Bo!

She stood smirking at me in her red Tom Ford 4 inch heels and matching Gucci pant suit. complete with plunging neckline jacket.

"Evony, as I told all the elders Lauren has taken a leave of absence for the time being" I huffed as I tried to distract myself with paperwork.

The sound of the heels of her shoes clip clopped as she gracefully poured herself into the leather chair in front of my desk. Her eyes were shining with unchecked glee. "Leave of absence my ass. You two had another falling out and she left you."

I sighed heavily slamming the papers down. "I you know I could have you de-faed at anytime right?" I said slowly trying to keep my temper in check and not give her an inkling of why Lauren was in Spain and not spread across this desk moaning in pleasure.

"oooh bitchy. Hit a nerve?" she smirked. "What did you do now?"

 **Now that was an loaded question.**

"My personal relationship is none of your business." I said leaning back in the chair clearly fed up. I frowned before pressing my fingers against my forehead. "Why do you need a doctor, you look just fine. Stanky ass attitude included" I said exasperated.

Evony fidgeted a bit for the first time looking almost vulnerable.

The light bulb blinked in my head. "awww you miss her? You're only friend?" I could help but tease.

 **Join the club.**

"What did you do to her." She leaned forward her voice becoming quiet and serious. "She left a message for me before she left Bo. I could hear it in her voice. She hasn't returned my calls an its been three months."

I had the decency to look guilty as fuck but I still couldn't bring myself to confess to her. Not her.

"She'll be back soon Evony. Now if you will excuse me. I have a meeting to get too" I stood up effectively ending the conversation.

I was fixed with one hell of a scathing look as she stood stalked away but not before stopping by the door and spitting out. "Keep telling yourself that Succubus"

 **Lauren**

The sun was warm and inviting. The view of coast was stunning and this villa was everything Kenzi had said it was. I really could get used to staying here indefinitely. I stretched out on the chaise, my aviators dimming the sun's rays. I must have dozed off a while ago. It was hard to stay awake lately when my body was changing so much. Too be expected of course.

"I thought I was going to have to drop a bucket of ice on you." Kenzi smiled softly as she took a seat at the patio table. For the first time since I opened my eyes I realized there was food to be had. My stomach protested at the lovely smells and the fact that I was not stuffing my face right now.

"That looks so good" I groaned as she helped me sit up with a chuckle.

"Hot pants I don't know if you're gonna make it to the finish line" she smiled patting my swollen belly. "They're getting bigger."

I smiled tiredly as I eased into the plush chair and began filling my plate with fruits and fresh croissants."

Kenzi began spooning up the hot scrambled cheese eggs for me. I had a thing for wings and cheese on everything lately. "You need your protein for my nieces" she winked.

I felt the babies flutter at her laugh. I couldn't help the smile on my face. No matter how down I felt about my situation the thought of these children always made me happy. Even if I was going to be raising them alone. Ok maybe I was being dramatic but I was nearly 5 months pregnant and I hadn't spoken to Bo in 3 of those months.

 **My choice. But Still!**

Kenzi frowned as she sat down and poured herself a mimosa. "And... you just thought about Bo." she shook her head.

My eyes found a nice stone rock where the waters were crashing against it to focus on.

"Lauren you can't avoid her forever." Kenzi said softly.

My eyes snapped to her blue ones. "She's knows where I am" I said harshly before taking a breath. "She knows where **we** are" I amended.

Kenzi nodded and sipped her drink.

The food though good felt like lead going down my throat. My mood glum again.

"She doesn't want this Kenzi. She just didn't have the balls to say so to my face." I said with more emotion that I intended. Damn hormones.

Kenzi sat her glass down hard on the table fixing me with a quietly cool stare.

"Bo maybe be a lot of things but the one thing I know she wants is you."

"Human me." I said quietly. "Not this me. Not us" I said caressing my belly.

"Lauren" Kenzi sighed. "Bo is the Queen of the Fae and the Queen of fucking up. But she always pulls her head out of her ass sooner or later. She's just scared. I know her. She loves you and she will love those kids. As soon as she lets herself. As soon as she stops being scared." Kenzi gave my hand a squeeze.

I felt a immeasurable amount of gratitude for this woman that at one time had been my enemy, a foil for Bo's attention and now my friend. "Thank you for taking me in." I whispered.

She gave me a gentle smiled. "Humanity is quality Lauren. You don't have to _**be**_ human to possess it."

Her words comfort me and yet send my mind falling back into the last conversation I had with Bo.

 _I couldn't stand the tension anymore. The awkwardness underlining our every interaction. Every moment we'd shared seemed strained since I turned myself fae. And now Hades was dead. Bo had killed him with the help of a reluctant Zee and Hepsetus. We'd loss people though. Trick was injured and his power forever weakened. Mark had died, Hades mark on him sealing his fate. Dyson was devastated. Tamsin's soul was called back to Valhalla but she at least could travel between the planes of the living and her new home._

 _Bo had assumed the mantle of Queen, her destiny fulfilled. And yet here we were drifting apart._

 _Tonight was our last night at the Club house. Apparently it wasn't a fitting place for a Queen nor was it safe. Bo was late as usual. She'd call to say Dyson needed her and she didn't have the heart not to be there for him . Her guilt over Mark was spilling into everything she did lately. So being the good girlfriend I just nodded and said sure I'll make a late supper._

 _So here I sit, its near 10 pm and no Bo. The storm outside is getting worst and god help me a part of me is afraid she's somewhere having sex with her ex lover. I'm really trying not to be paranoid right now. I know its just the state I'm in. Which is why I need to talk to Bo. She's the reason for my state to begin with._

 _I frown and wish to god I could have a glass or whole bottle of the wine I set out for her. Some part of me is hoping this will be celebration of the impossible and not the beginning of the end. Great! Now I'm damn near tears._

 _The door opens and its her. God she looks beautiful with her hair drenched from the rain._

 _"Hey" I say quietly as I watch her peel out her jacket and boots._

 _"Hey" she smiles. "I'm sorry I'm so late babe. It's been a rough day" she says tiredly. "And you cooked. I told you you didn't have too" she said kissing me softly._

 _"I was hungry too." I smiled gently taking her hand and leading her to the table. Its nothing but silence as we eat. There are nothing but boxes of her stuff piled up. I see her looking sadly around the place as she sips the wine._

 _"End of an era." I say bittersweetly fear knotted up in my belly._

 _"Yeah" she breathes out. "Lauren can we talk about this?" she whispers out into the quiet._

 _I swallow and nod. We can't avoid this conversation any longer. "You don't love me anymore now that I'm not human" I say so softly she says what and I have to repeat myself. The look on her face says I might as well have slapped her. But really what am I supposed to think?_

 _"Lauren how could say that? Think that?" she looks incredulous at me yet the words are soft and not angry._

 _"Ever since you found out I was fae you've been acting differently toward me Bo." I say my voice stronger now with the conviction of my feelings. "Cautious"_

 _"Because you're not!" she says and yeah there's anger in her voice now. She leans back in the chair shaking her head. "What happened to the Lauren that planned out every move before she made it. You jumped into something that nearly killed you!" Bo said her voice quaking._

 _Ok so yeah I did almost die thanks to Hades trying to use me to channel all his power and Bo's to take over the world. But damn I survived! I was alive. Why couldn't we move on. As if she were reading my mind she blurted out. "I can't forget it Lauren. I know you want me too but I can't. You were dying! I was out of control." Her voice is choked._

 _I can't stand it when she gets this vulnerable and I know its my fault. I move to take her in my arms and we cling to each other. "I just wanted to be with you" I whisper as I stroke her hair._

 _"I know." she breathes against my chest before pulling back to look at my face. "You're special to me Lauren. YOU. the person. the fact that you felt you had to change makes me feel like shit" she shook her head to herself._

 _"Bo-"_

 _"No" she stops me. "I know I couldn't be faithful to you physically. It hurt me more than you ever will know. When you said that night that you weren't enough for me it broke me in ways I know you understand." she smiled sadly. "Don't you understand in every way that ever mattered in this world you were more than enough for me? she wiped at her tears._

 _I hung my head because sometimes I just didn't know. But that didn't change my mind about being Fae. I didn't want to live a short life with her. I wanted everything for as long as I could get it. Yes for once I was going to be greedy._

 _"So you're scared I changed those things?" I asked confused. "Have I changed?"_

 _She was silent as she contemplated. "Honey to be honest I've been freaking out about this for so long and with all the drama of saving the world and people we love dying I don't know. All I know is I'm scared. I don't want to lose you." she admitted tears in her eyes._

 _I cupped her cheek. "That day in the shower. when we made love and shared each others chi. I never felt so close to you. I thought you felt it too. It was us. Still us." I said tearfully._

 _"I did feel it Lauren. I do. I'm just scared someones going to take it away." she said somewhat frustratedly._

 _"You're the Queen now."_

 _"I know and I have all this responsibility but most important I have to keep you safe from Them. They know what you did Lauren" Bo said worriedly._

 _I felt overwhelmed in that moment. She was right, I was making things harder. She was still trying to get a handle on her feelings about all of this and everything that went down with Hades and I still hadn't told her I was pregnant._

 _The forlorn look on my face must have called to her. "Lauren what's wrong?"_

 _I shook my head as tears fell slowly down my face._

 _"Baby you're scaring me what is it" she said caressing my face._

 _I swallowed hard. "Bo I'm pregnant"_

 ** _Bo_**

My phone rang in the tune of Beyonce's "Upgrade you" and Kenzi's face appeared. I smiled picking it up. "Hows Lauren?" I said quickly.

Her tone was annoyed "Still pregnant!"

"Kenz" I sighed.

"Seriously Bo get your shit together! Break up with her if you're gonna be a dead beat dad."

"I'm not gonna be a dead beat!" I shouted but then lowered my voice when my assistant ran into the room. I waved her off. "Did you just call to remind me how horrible I am" I asked in all seriousness. I already felt like shit.

Lauren had stunned me with her pregnancy and I literally freaked out. Before I could pull my head out of my ass she declared she was moving to Spain until I could decide if I wanted to deal.

Only Trick and Dyson knew about the baby. Trick was shocked and worried as hell about what the Fae would do and Dyson just smiled sadly and congratulated me. I felt like shit telling him I was going to be a mother when he'd just lost his son because me and my family.

"Lauren thinks you don't love her, that you don't want the babies" Kenzi said flatly.

"She what!" I whispered. "Of course I love her! Of course I love the...wait. Did you say babie's?"

"Yes Bo" Kenzi deadpanned.

"As in plural" I blinked.

"Yes as in twins. Twins who apparently will be raised by a single mother and very cool aunt" Kenzi huffed.

 **I groaned. This woman laid guilt on thicker than a priest.**

"Kenzi I know. I fucked up. But I just got shit stable here." I began.

"Bullshit! You're scared and you don't know to say." She said hitting the nail on the head.

"Fine I'm scared shitless." I admitted. My mother just came back into my life. After years of insanity and trying to kill me. My father was the damn God of Death. I'll I do is hurt the people who love me most." **Ok** **I** **was** **wallowing** **now**.

"Cry me a fae-ing river!" Kenzi breathed into the phone. "If you don't get your ass here and make up with Lauren. You're going to lose her for good this time."

I lowered my head to the desk. "I'll be there by tonight. Don't tell her I'm coming. She might bolt."

"Good girl, mama's proud of you. Also. she's gotten bigger. Sooo. just say something nice. she's very sensitive lately. "

I smiled. "Thanks for taking such good care of her Kenz.

I hang up with her and begin to make plans to get my girl back and start a new life. I know I have to put the past behind me. Hade's is gone. My destiny awaits. Lauren and my children are waiting for me.

Its time I stepped up.

Fin


End file.
